


once upon a dream

by Unclesteeb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Top Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: He imagines Sam lifting him up and twirling him around right before he plants a kiss onto Bucky's lips. He imagines Sam laying him down on their soft fairytale bed (the birds had put clean sheets on it for them) and kissing him like he's real sweet. Like he'sthe fairest of them all, the prettiest thing Sam’s ever seen. The thought makes him smile, since he's pretty sure Sam would be the most handsome prince in all the land. He can just see it, Sam’s full lips spreading into a gap-toothed grin as the king places a golden crown on his head.





	once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> If you think you've read this before, you probably have.

Bucky doesn't know what possesses him to buy it, he just does.

It's a pretty dress, made of a soft blue polyester material that feels good under his fingers. He gets lost in the feel of it and the way the dress moves when he runs his hand across it.

“Can I help you with something?” A sales associate asks and Bucky was so entranced by the dress that he has to close his eyes and breathe for a second before he can answer.

He knows that times are different. He knows that he could say, _Nope. I'm buying this for myself, thank you. Where do I ring up?_ And the young blonde girl wouldn't even bat an eye. This is New York, she'd probably suggest something a little more flattering for his figure. She probably serves guys here a few times a week.

“I'm just grabbing a dress for my girl,” He says. The fib slips out easy as anything from his tongue.

“Oh my gosh!” The associate squeaks. Her shoulders jump to her ears and she clasps her hands together. “You're such a sweet boyfriend! What's your girlfriend’s name? Where are you taking her?”

Bucky makes himself smile and says, “Sam.” Then he shrugs. “I'm not sure where we’re going yet.”

The associate grabs him by the elbow (his right one, thank god) and leads him to the accessory section. She babbles in his ear about the most darling little place downtown and tells Bucky that his girlfriend would absolutely love it. She shows him necklaces and bracelets to accent the dress for what feels like hours until Bucky settles on a simple headband. It's a braided soft silver fabric that shimmers under the light.

“It's perfect,” Bucky tells her. “Sam- Sam will love that.”

As he's leaving the store with his new dress and headband in hand he almost feels guilty about lying to the associate. It wasn't that bad of a lie, he thinks. Sam's not a girl but he's his. The two of them belong to each other in some twisted up way that makes Bucky nervous to think about for too long. He's never felt this way with anyone before. So Sam is his and maybe Bucky will take him to that little place downtown. Maybe they’ll order a bottle of wine. He bets Sam will let him kiss him right there at the table, even. Sam would probably let Bucky kiss him anywhere. Bucky sure wants to.

But the dress- that's Bucky's and Bucky’s only. He won't be wearing it anywhere but his own room.

And Sam will never, ever know.

 

Bucky gets back to the place where he, Sam and sometimes Steve (when he's not at the tower- he can't seem to let go as well as Sam and Bucky can) share. It's dark and empty, just as he knew it would be. Sam and Steve are away on some mission and should be gone for another day at the very least. The two of them still work regularly. Bucky, well Bucky's not exactly cleared for duty but he's not excluded from it either. They only call upon him when they need someone with his very specific skill set now. They call upon him when they need someone who remembers how to be a ghost.

 

Bucky doesn't think about where Steve and Sam are as he heads into his bedroom, he doesn't let his mind go there. He normally worries all too much when they're gone. Sometimes he lets himself get so upset it's all he can do but go into Sam’s room, wrap himself up in something that smells like him (most of the time it's a dirty shirt from Sam’s laundry) and either drift off somewhere inside his head or fall asleep. Sometimes he’s productive, however. He will head down to the grocery store in Fort Greene (it's his favorite) and go buy some of that fancy cheese that he likes so much. He thinks it's called Challerhocker. Just going there makes him feel like he's got himself together. He's not sure why, but maybe it's the fact that a murder machine wouldn't have a favorite grocery store and especially not a favorite cheese. A murder machine wouldn't smile and say, “Have a nice day.” It's another one of the things he doesn't let himself think about too deeply.

He takes his dress out of the bag and lets the fabric slink over his fingers. It's soft in a way that makes his skin prickle. It's soft in a way that makes him want to shove it under his bed and forget about it forever.

He hears Sam’s voice in his head, You deserve nice things. You deserve to be happy. Sam had told him that when they were out shopping for their new apartment. They hadn't been together long, and the thrill of being in public together, hell, being legal citizens was wildly intense. Bucky had wanted to buy a blanket for overtop of his comforter, since a lot of nights Sam wants to sleep in his own room still if he's not feeling great and Bucky’s body is shit at maintaining a proper temperature when he's asleep now thanks to years of cryo. He's okay if he's with Sam, but when he's alone he has to bundle himself real up. He had stared at the soft throw blankets for way too long and Sam had caught him when he was running his hands over an especially pretty pink fuzzy one.

“You like that?” He remembers Sam asking.

Bucky had withdrawn his hand like the blanket was made of acid, but Sam had seen right through him. Sam always does.

“Then get it, Sam said, easy as anything. “It's cute. You deserve nice things, Buck.” Then he had leaned in, kissed Bucky's cheek and went on to look at silverware like he hadn't just changed Bucky’s entire life.

That's how being with Sam is, most of the time. The small, inconsequential things that Sam does just because he's a semi-normal and mostly-functioning human being always seem to leave Bucky gaping at him in the dust.

He's sitting on his fuzzy pink blanket now as he holds his dress up in front of him. It's just so pretty. It will cover his shoulders and the neckline plunges down into a v shape that will gather at the middle of his pecs. He wonders if he has enough muscle that if he squeezes his shoulders together he could have something that looks like cleavage. Then he instantly turns red.

He lets excitement pool inside his chest for a few more minutes, just looking at the dress and thinking about how good it will feel on his skin. Then he takes a big breath and starts taking off his clothes. They're simple, just a pair of jeans and a grey tee shirt he'd nabbed from Steve- and right now they feel frumpy and dumb so he tosses them into the corner of his room. He won't be putting them back on today.

He forces himself to breathe as he puts on the dress, sliding the bottom of it over his head and pulling it down. He closes his eyes as he fabric passes over his chest and belly. He adjusts it and goes to look in the mirror. When he opens his eyes, all his breath leaves his lungs in a rush.

He looks so- so pretty that he wants to immediately close his eyes again. He doesn't though, and smooths the dress down with his hands instead. The dress is a bit too tight in his shoulders, and his chest is too broad for it to fit like it would a girl but, Jesus, he loves it. He loves it so much he curls his toes in his socks and rocks on his feet a little in his joy.

When he moves, the dress does too. He thinks of Snow White, twirling and singing with birds. Then he imagines him and Sam in some kind of fairytale, spinning and singing while Sam summons various brightly- colored little birds to help them with their housework. He imagines Sam lifting him up and twirling him around right before he plants a kiss onto Bucky's lips. He imagines Sam laying him down on their soft fairytale bed (the birds had put clean sheets on it for them) and kissing him like he's real sweet. Likes he's _the fairest of them all_. The prettiest thing Sam’s ever seen. The thought makes him smile, since he's pretty sure Sam would be the most handsome prince in all the land. He can just see it, Sam’s full lips spreading into a gap-toothed grin as the king places a golden crown on his head. He would bow and the whole kingdom would applaud. Bucky would give a little curtsey and all of the townspeople would wish them well as they headed off to their woodland cottage.

He laughs at himself and spins while looking in his mirror. When the dress lifts up from his movement he can see his boxers underneath. He purses his lips and thinks for a second before he kicks them off too. When he moves now he can see his dick through the dress. He frowns at it. It’s not...bad, but it wouldn't be the type of thing a princess would do at all.

It makes him think about Sam lifting him up with his big strong arms and pressing him hotly against a door. Maybe they're out dancing and Sam just can't resist anymore, since they were moving together so closely for so long. Or maybe it's because Bucky can't keep his hands to himself that Sam has to take him in the bathroom and do him right there. It'd be feverish and hot. Sam could just reach up right under his dress and feel how badly Bucky wanted him. He imagines Sam biting bruises into his neck, how his skin would turn purple and red and everyone would know who he belonged to. He thinks about how Sam would lead him back onto the dance floor after they were done with a guiding hand on the small of Bucky’s back. This beautiful person is mine, Sam might think.

Bucky blinks and brings himself back. His dick is rock hard and tenting the royal blue fabric of his dress. It makes him feel unbelievably sexy- a feeling he doesn't remember ever feeling before. He feels something loosen in his chest, a spring uncoil and reaches down to run at his dick with his palm. He watches in the mirror as his dick bobs up and down with his hand. Jesus, he looks so good. He wonders if it's weird, to be this turned on by just looking at himself. He wonders what Sam would think about him, then pushes that thought to the back of his mind and thinks about Sam’s mouth instead.

He sits down on the edge of his bed and spreads his legs wide. The dress pools on either side of his hips as he takes himself in hand. His dick’s not too wet yet, so he licks a hot stripe up his palm and then tries again. He lets a little moan leave his lips as he wraps his hand around his aching dick. He strokes himself, up and down, and watches in the mirror as his foreskin moves with the motion of his hand. He's entranced by himself and makes his metal hand travel up to tweak at his nipple through the dress. His balls sit full and heavy between his legs as he pumps his fist. When his dick starts to leak, he uses his thumb to gather the precome and rub it back down over the shaft of his dick.

He imagines Sam on his knees beneath him. He imagines how Sam would grin up at him and make him spread his knees wide in his dress, since a pretty lady wouldn't show herself to just anyone. He imagines maybe, that he would be wearing a pair of pretty lace panties instead of nothing underneath like he is now. Sam would lick his lips when he saw them, and kiss at Bucky’s dick through them. Bucky gasps at the thought and pumps his fist harder and faster. His hips buck up without his permission and he whines in his throat. He imagines Sam licking at him through his panties, maybe nipping at the lace. He imagines Sam’s strong hands holding his thighs open. He imagines Sam’s big brown eyes blinking up at him through his long, thick eyelashes. He moans as he feels his balls draw up. He finally has to squeeze his eyes shut when the pleasure gets hot and sharp and he lets it take over. He gasps, then comes hot and wet all over his fist. Even as waves of pleasure hit him again and again he makes sure that none of the come gets on his dress. He looks too good in it for that to happen here and alone.

He works his way through his orgasm and he slumps over, exhausted and sated. Something’s clicked into place inside him. It makes him smile. When he finally makes himself get up to clean off, he makes a mental note to look up where he can buy some panties. Pretty ones with lace and maybe even some sparkles.

 

Bucky wears his dress all around the house that night. When it gets dark he starts to get hungry, so he fixes himself some dinner. He can't cook too much yet, so he decides on some eggs. An omelette, Sam says, is a good food for any meal.

He adds some cheese and green peppers into the beaten eggs and pours them into the pan. He smiles to himself as he executes the perfect omelette flip. It makes him think of Sam waking up, still sleepy with swollen lips and puffy eyes, and seeing Bucky cooking him breakfast. Maybe Bucky’s wearing a cute little skirt and a sweater. Sam would slide up behind him and press a kiss to his ear. Then the two of them would eat their eggs and drink their coffee before going about their days. That makes Bucky smile even harder.

He sits at the table to eat and starts off in his normal posture, slumped over and legs spread wide before he remembers himself. What would Princess Bucky do? Well first of all, Princess Bucky would sit like a lady, so he does. He crosses his legs at his knee and straightens his back and shoulders. Then he gives a happy little wiggle, since it feels real good to sit this way. He smiles as he takes a bite of his omelette and really hopes that when Sam said you deserve nice things that it meant that Bucky deserves to feel nice too.

He takes off his dress when he's ready for bed and folds it up gently. He knows it will wrinkle, but he can iron it for the next time. He places it back in the bag where he finds the headband he purchased as well. It's sparkly enough that it could be a crown on top of his head. He feels his eyes get large as he considers how his hair would fall around it. He's thrown his hair into a bun before when it would get too annoying and fall into his eyes. He's seen the things that girls do with their hair, all the fancy twists and braids. He bets he could learn how to do all that, use his remarkable dexterity for something other than hurting and violence. He doesn't let himself think about the time when he ripped off someone’s fingernail with his metal fingers. He wraps himself up naked in the pink blanket and thinks about up-dos and crowns instead.

 

Sam finds him the next morning sitting cross-legged on his floor in front of the mirror. He's got a video playing on his computer next to him of a girl doing what's called a fishtail braid. Her voice is soothing and soft. Her hair is brown and curly, sort of like Bucky’s if he lets it air dry and doesn't rumble it up too much. He's just starting to get the hang of it when Sam walks in.

He blushes instantly and Sam smiles. “Trying out some new hair styles?” Sam asks. He looks tired and his shoulders are tense in the way they always are when he gets home from a mission. Bucky’s heart swells at the mere sight of him even though his gut it twisting with anxiety. He answers with a simple nod.

Sam moves closer to inspect his hair and Bucky’s entire body tenses before he can make it stop. Sam laughs, “You're shit at braiding.”

Bucky makes a face. “What? You can do better?”

Sam eases himself down on the floor next to Bucky. He places a steadying hand on Bucky shoulder and places a kiss onto Bucky’s cheek. Bucky feels some of his anxiety drain out with the contact. “Actually I can.” Sam says.

“How do you know how to braid?”

“Well you're forgetting that I'm the most talented guy you know.” He replies with a smile. Bucky snorts and Sam leans it to catch his lips with a kiss. He pulls away and says, “My dad died when my sister was only eight. My mom suddenly had three kids and a house to take care of all by herself, not to mention her full time job as a teacher. So I wanted to help her out. I learned how to do my sister’s hair.”

Bucky can see it, a much younger Sam with his little sister on his lap. He thinks about Sam placing multi-colored clips into her hair after he finishes each braid. His gut swells with excitement at the mere thought of Sam doing that for him.

“Have you forgotten in your old age?” Bucky asks, teasing so that maybe Sam won't pick up on how excited he is.

“Nope. It's like riding a bike. Want me to do it?”

Bucky bites at his lip and nods. Sam gives him a soft smile, because of course he's picked up on Bucky’s emotions. Sam always knows. His eyes dart to his closet where he's stashed his dress as Sam separates his hair into three sections.

“How was the mission?” He asks, needing something to fill the silence. Plus, he's generally curious.

“Not as easy as we had hoped but we got the job done.”

“Good,” Bucky says. “Where's Steve?”

“With Sharon. She's finally back in town. I'd never seen him do a briefing so fast.”

“Thank God. He's always so keyed up after a mission. She can deal with him.”

Sam laughs, “Gives us a nice quiet house,” He pitches his voice a little lower, “some time alone.”

Bucky grins. “I like time alone.” He closes his eyes and lets the gentle tug of Sam braiding his hair wash over him. His scalp feels prickly and nice. He wonders, what if he just pulled out the dress when Sam was done? What if he put the headband over his braided hair? What would Sam do? Would Sam like it? Bucky’s brought back when Sam’s fingers catch a knot in his hair. “Ouch.”

“Shush. That barely hurt. You're just tender-headed.”

“Maybe you suck at braiding.”

“False. You'll see. I'm almost done.” Sam says, then he reaches down for Bucky’s hair tie and wraps it a few times around the end of the braid. “Take a look.”

Bucky does. Sam’s given him a side braid that starts at one corner of his head and moves to the other. It's just a simple braid, unlike the more complicated one he was trying to do himself. He feels, he looks-

“You look so pretty, Bucky.” Sam says and there's not a lie hidden in that statement. Sam’s not teasing him, he means it.

Bucky meets his eyes in the mirror. “You think so?” He manages.

“Yeah I really do.”

Bucky’s not sure how Sam knew exactly what he wanted to hear. Sam’s called him pretty before a few times. Mostly during sex. He says things like you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth and look how pretty you are and every time Bucky flushes all over his body. These are the things Sam pays attention to because he's just that good. Thinking of it all makes Bucky feel a little overwhelmed, and he ducks his head so that Sam can't see him getting emotional about it. “I don't know,” Bucky says, trying to lighten the feeling in the room. “You normally have such shit taste.”

Sam scoffs, “Oh you don't have to tell me about my shit taste in men, but I sure can pick ‘em pretty.” Then he pulls at Bucky so that Bucky will spin to face him. He cups Bucky’s face and listens to the sigh leave his lips. “I missed you.” Sam says and then he kisses him.

Bucky lets the sensation of Sam’s mouth wash over him. He pulls Sam into his lap and licks into his mouth greedily. He keeps his hands on Sam’s ass and gives it a squeeze. Every part of Sam makes his head spin. If he's pretty then Sam’s beautiful, gorgeous even. Sam wraps his legs fully around Bucky’s body and holds on tight so that Bucky can stand them both up. He carries Sam over to the edge of their bed and sits down without having broken their kiss. Sam rocks and moans in his lap. It's not just Steve that gets keyed up after a mission. As soon as he saw the line of tension in Sam’s shoulders he knew that Sam wanted Bucky to take him apart. It's a lot different than the fantasy Bucky had yesterday, but it's what Sam likes. It's what he likes too, and it's pretty fucking great.

Bucky shifts so that he's lying down on the bed with Sam straddling his hips. He breaks the kiss long enough to ask, “You wanna ride me?” Sam just moans in reply, grinding down on Bucky's hard dick in his sweatpants.

Bucky opens him up quickly because that's what Sam likes when he's feeling this way. He likes to feel, likes it to hurt just a little. Sam uses his hands on Bucky’s shoulders to brace himself as he sinks down, down onto Bucky’s dick. He gasps and Bucky steadies him with hands on his hips, letting him feel the stretch.

“Look so good like this,” Bucky says softly and that makes Sam whimper. He starts off slow, just rocking back and forth, feeling the slide of Bucky inside of him before he starts to pick up speed. He gets into a rhythm that has his dick bouncing up and down in time with his hips. Bucky moves his right hand down to squeeze Sam’s thigh.

“I missed you too,” He says breathlessly, letting sex disguise how empty the house felt without Sam in it. He reaches down with his metal hand and strokes Sam’s dick with it. Sam throws his head back and cries out.

“Bucky,” he moans and Bucky just increases the speed of his hand.

Bucky's almost always on top but it's not every time. With Sam moving so beautifully on top of him Bucky lets his mind drift- just a little- and imagine what it would be like with him sprawled out underneath Sam. He'd be wearing his dress, no, maybe his skirt and sweater and maybe some thigh high stockings. Sam would fuck him into the mattress. He moans out loud at the thought and plants his feet flat on the bed so that he can fuck up into Sam.

“Bucky,” Sam gasps. His voice is hitching higher and higher, his breath gasping. Bucky knows he's getting close, he is too.

“Baby,” Bucky moans, “Want you to come.”

Sam groans and his muscles twitch. He tightens up around Bucky and with just a few more strokes of his metal hand does, coming over Bucky’s hand and their naked stomachs. Bucky holds him still with both hands and thrust one, two times before he's filling Sam up with his come, moaning out Sam’s name.

 

They lie breathless for a minute before Sam flops down next to him. He pulls Bucky to him and Bucky rests his head on Sam’s shoulder. They both ignore the mess all over the bed and themselves.

Sam strokes his back gently before smoothing down the few strands of hair that escaped the braid behind Bucky’s ear.

“I love you.” Sam says softly.

Bucky’s heart just about doubles in size. They don't tell each other that enough and it's often hidden behind dumb insults and jokes. “I love you too.” Bucky says back. Then his eyes drift to his closet again.

 

The next day Sam has to get up early and go to the Avengers tower for some business related to their last mission. Bucky gets up with him and makes him coffee. He toasts a bagel for Sam and slathers it in cream cheese and jelly.

Sam comes up behind him when he's cutting the bagel in half and slides his arms under Bucky’s shoulder. He kisses the crook of Bucky’s neck and then sticks his head there. “You take such good care of me, baby.” Sam tells him and Bucky can't stop the blush before it spreads down his cheeks and ears. He knows Sam can feel it.

He leans up when he's done cutting the bagel and turns his head hoping for a kiss. Sam gives him one.

“Your braid held up pretty well overnight.”

“Mhmm.”

“I bet if you take it out your hair will be all curly.” Sam says against his shoulder.

“Do it for me?” Bucky says because it sounds like Sam’s offering.

Sam does, pulling out the tie and shaking the braid loose with his fingers. He smiles big and wide and smooths Bucky’s hair down a little with his hands. “God you look beautiful.” Sam says. Bucky’s breath catches in his throat.

Bucky swallows hard, “Thank you.” Then, “We need eggs.” Because he's feeling a little overwhelmed at the simple compliment.

“Well go get some then,” Sam says taking a bite of his bagel. He gives Bucky a closed mouth kiss and grabs his keys off of the kitchen counter. “Then go buy yourself something pretty.”

For a second, Bucky freezes, thinking that maybe Sam looked in his closet and found his dress and headband before Sam gives him a goofy wink and leaves out the front door. Bucky stands there, probably gaping and then shakes himself and decides to wash the dishes.

 

He leaves the house about an hour later. His hair’s tied up in a half pony, the curls left from the braid still in it. He’s going to have to wash his hair tonight for sure but he's going to enjoy it while it lasts. He has an extra spring in his step just thinking about it. He normally carries himself inward, trying to hide his giant body complete with a scary metal arm. His arm and hand are still covered with a glove, but he knows he looks good. He feels it, so after he stops and grabs a dozen eggs he heads to the department store to follow Sam’s instructions and buy himself something pretty.

He heads straight back to the ladies department, since even though they are in New York City, he still would like this trip to be as quick as possible. He spots his next purchase on a mannequin first. It's almost straight out of his fantasy, a little jean skirt with a brown fuzzy sweater. It's hanging off of the mannequin’s shoulder slightly and Bucky can't help but imagine it hanging off his own, the right one. He imagines Sam kissing him there and feels his cheeks heat up.

Maybe he could just show Sam rather than tell him. Maybe Sam wouldn’t even care.

He stuffs that thought down for later and moves to find the skirt and sweater in his size. After he finds them, he spots something so beautiful it makes his breath catch. It’s a dress, a really nice one. It’s white with red roses covering it. It’s similarly cut to the one he has now, but more in a vintage style. That makes him smile, since he’s pretty vintage himself. The skirt poofs a little. He pictures himself wearing it washing the dishes from dinner with long, yellow rubber gloves. He pictures Sam complimenting his cooking with a smile on his face, maybe giving his butt a little swat as he walks away and leaves Bucky to finish cleaning up. He instantly grabs it off the rack.

No sales associates approach him this time, which is both a relief and a bother since now Bucky has to try and accessorize his new outfit himself. He heads to the proper section and sees the perfect match immediately. It’s a simple red headband, the same color red as the flowers on his dress, with a bow on top of it. It looks like- it looks like Snow White’s! He adds it to his pile quickly. He’s so excited he’s practically bouncing out of his skin. He knows where he has to look in the store next.

The lingerie part of the store is empty spare a teenage girl looking at thongs. They pay each other no mind as Bucky moves about. He grabs a pair of pink, lacy panties before he can stop himself, driven on by his vision two days prior. He knows Sam would like them knows-  
But what if he doesn’t? Doubt starts to creep into Bucky’s mind. It swirls inside his brain like a dark cloud.

_You deserve nice things. You deserve nice things._

Sam had said the words himself. Bucky thinks his pink panties will be nice, the red and black ones will too. Oh, and the thigh highs with the pretty bows on them.

He’s only shaking a little, and mostly with excitement when he heads to the register. The cashier doesn't give him much attention at all, just pops her bubblegum. When she looks up at him to give him his total (which is too much, even by today’s standards- but they can afford to spend a little now and then) she smiles and says, “I really like your hair.”

Bucky smiles all the way back to the subway.

 

He’s practically vibrating by the time he walks into his room. Sam’s still out, but he won’t be for long so Bucky has to be quick. He doesn’t want to leave everything all crumpled up in the bag so he takes out his new possessions one by one. First, he lays out the white dress with the roses. He places it gently on the bed, like it’s going to shatter if he handles it too roughly. He puts the matching headband on top of it, and smiles happily when he sees that they really will go perfectly together. He puts his new pairs of panties and stockings next to the dress on his bed. He smooths them out. He really likes them, especially the pink ones with the lace. The fabric is a little shimmery. They’re perfect. He puts the skirt underneath them which leaves the brown sweater for last. The fabric is so soft under his fingers. Maybe he could just try it on for a few minutes, just a few.

He strips off his long sleeved henley and tosses it to the ground like it’s nothing. Then he slides the sweater over himself. He pulls it carefully over his left arm, making sure the fuzzy fabric doesn’t get caught in the plates of his arm and then gives it a soft tug. It fits better than any dress does, and still manages to hang off of his right shoulder a little when he gets the sweater settled just right since he bought it pretty big.

God he looks, he looks damn good. He smooths the sweater down over his belly. He clasps his hands together at his middle and turns his bare shoulder to face the mirror. He smiles at himself a little and lets out a long breath, feeling his chest loosen once more. He pulls at the sleeves of the sweater until they cover his palms. He thumbs the fabric with his right hand and looks at the line of his pale, bare shoulder as he moves.

Of course, that’s when Sam walks in his room.

“Hey-” Sam starts and Bucky instantly squeezes his eyes shut, like maybe if he can’t see Sam, Sam can’t see him either. He feels tears start to prick in his eyes. This is when Sam tells him he’s too weird. This is when Sam tells him, I didn’t mean nice things like this Bucky. This isn’t nice. He’s gasping for breath before Sam even gets another word out.

“Bucky,” Sam says, really soft and gentle. Bucky chokes on his breath.

“They’re not- it's-” He tries, but he’s too upset to get any words out. This isn't how he wanted this to go. Bucky can’t, Sam can’t-

“Bucky, baby.” Sam says, firmer this time and it makes Bucky stop attempting to talk. He can hear Sam walking up closer behind him. He’s moving slowly, probably has his hands up in a non-threatening gesture thinking that Bucky’s so crazy he’s going to snap and murder him or something. “If those aren’t yours then we have a problem.”

He shakes his head, he's confused and nervous. He doesn't know what else to do so he asks, “What?”

“I didn’t think you were close enough to any girls to buy them underwear that’s that sexy, but if they’re yours...then…” Sam’s right behind him now. “Bucky can you turn around and look at me?”

Bucky shakes his head no. Sam doesn’t make a sound, just wordlessly spins Bucky with his hands. “Bucky, look at me.”

Bucky doesn’t move.

“I really like this sweater.” Sam says, he traces Bucky’s shoulder with two gentle fingers, rough at the tips from calluses. “You look gorgeous, baby.”

Bucky peaks an eye open.

Sam’s smiling, he ducks to get his head into Bucky’s view. “There you are. Will you look at me now?”

Bucky does with a sigh, opening both eyes and blinking up at Sam. Sam cups the back of his neck and slides a hand around his waist. “They’re yours, huh?”

Bucky nods and tries to look at the ground, but Sam won’t let him. He moves his hand from the back of Bucky’s neck to cup his chin and tilt it up. “You like them a lot. I can tell.”

Bucky swallows hard and nods again. “You were worried I wouldn’t like them?” Sam asks, his brow furrowing.

Bucky sniffs, feeling the tears come back to his eyes again. Sam says. “Oh Buck.” and pulls him close, stuffing Bucky’s face into his shirt. He smells warm and musky, and Bucky lets himself cry. He cries, just a little and lets out all the fear he's pushed down inside himself.

“I-I was scared.” Bucky says. “I didn’t-don’t-”

“Baby,” Sam says, he rubs Bucky’s back up and down. “Why wouldn’t I like all this when you look so damn good?”

“Do you really think that?”

“Well, I’ve only seen your sweater, but I can’t imagine you looking bad in anything. We’re the best looking couple in the city, Buck. You and I can’t look bad in anything.”

Bucky chokes out a watery laugh, “You looked dumb in that reindeer sweater Natasha got you last year.”

Sam laughs too and says, “Okay, well besides that.” He pulls Bucky back by the shoulders and Bucky can’t help it, he leans in and kisses him softly.

When they pull away Sam’s looking at Bucky like he’s hung the moon. Bucky hopes he’s looking back at Sam the same way.

Sam gets him. Sam likes his sweater, his stuff. Sam thinks he looks good, pretty.

Bucky almost starts crying again. Before he can, Sam says, “Show me the rest of the stuff you bought today.”

Bucky does, Sam seems like he genuinely likes a lot of the stuff which makes Bucky’s chest loosen again. If the person he loves most in life can be just as happy about the things he loves as he is, well, the thought makes Bucky feel so gooey inside he has to stop thinking about it. He focuses on showing Sam the thigh high stockings with the bows on them instead. Sam seems to really like them. Bucky doesn’t blame him. He’s going to look amazingly sexy in them. If he wasn’t so overwhelmed he’d show Sam tonight. Sam seems to know. Sam’s on his level, and always is. Bucky knows this more now than ever.

Bucky does change into his jean skirt after Sam’s helped him put everything away. He hangs the new dress and his blue dress up in his closet, and beams at them when they’re perfectly balanced on their hangers.

He cooks some dinner for them both, just some grilled cheese sandwiches and soup and Sam grins all over his face when Bucky brings him a bowl balanced on a plate. He sets his food down next to Sam’s on the coffee table. A lot of times when Bucky or Sam cook they’ll eat at the dining room table, especially if Steve’s around. Since it’s just the two of them and they’re both feeling pretty wiped Sam suggested they eat and watch a movie.

Bucky takes a sip of his water and says, “We should watch Snow White.”

Sam huffs a little laugh, “You feeling nostalgic, Grandad?”

Bucky knows that Sam’s just teasing him since he did see Snow White when it was released with Steve but since telling Sam the real reason why he wants to watch it makes him feel a little queasy he just shrugs.

Sam eyes him carefully but then puts the movie on anyway. As soon as he sees Snow White Sam’s eyes bug out of his head. “She has your headband, Buck.”

Bucky’s cheeks flush red and he nods.

“Is that what you want, to be a princess like her?” Sam asks, but he’s grinning. He scoots closer to Bucky on the couch and puts himself all up in Bucky’s space.

Bucky groans, a little annoyed that Sam’s making him talk about these things and croaks out a little, “Yeah.”

Sam’s grin widens and he leans over to kiss Bucky on the cheeks. He wraps an arm around Bucky and pulls at him until Bucky’s leaning on his shoulder. He kisses the top of Bucky’s head and says, quietly, almost like he doesn’t want Bucky to hear, “We’re gonna have to get you a crown.”

 

The next morning Bucky wakes up first. It’s early, still dark out so goes into the bathroom to get ready for his day. He shaves his face (he started shaving when he left cryo in Wakanda) and then showers. By the time he gets out, Sam’s sitting up in bed, sleepily tapping on his phone. The morning light’s just starting to peek through the curtains.

Bucky goes to pull a pair of pants out of the bottom of his dresser when Sam stops him, “Nuh-uh.”

Bucky spins around and frowns at his boyfriend, “What?”

“Could you…” Sam starts, then laughs at himself. Like he’s a little nervous to ask. “Could you wear your white dress? I just, I wanna see you in it.”

Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up to the top of his forehead. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, I really do.”

Bucky takes the dress off of the hanger and brings it into the bathroom to change, grabbing a pair of black panties on the way. He wants Sam to see the full effect after he’s put together. The dress is snug over his broad chest but poofs out along his waist just right. He smiles at his reflection and takes a shuddering breath as he slides his Snow White headband onto his head. He pushes back his hair with it, still damp and curly from the shower. He takes a minute to just enjoy the way he looks before he steps out of the bedroom to show Sam.

Sam freezes when he sees Bucky, and for the briefest of moments all that self doubt creeps right back in and Bucky wants to run into the bathroom and hide forever but then Sam’s jaw drops.

“Oh my God.” Sam says quietly.

Bucky chews on his lip. Maybe he can just jump out the window. “Is that a good...or a bad…”

Sam shakes his head and comes back to himself. “No. No! A good ‘oh my god’. Jesus, Bucky. You look amazing, phenomenal. Come here.”

Bucky does, practically floating over to the bed. Sam reaches a hand up to help him sit like he’s real dainty. He sits down on Sam’s lap to the side with his legs hanging down to the floor. Sam places a hand on Bucky’s thigh. “You’re so beautiful.” he says. Bucky leans down to kiss him. He catches Sam’s full lips with his own and gasps when Sam’s hand travels down to his knee where the skirt ends. “You’re so fucking pretty.” Sam tells him, looking Bucky straight in the eye so that Bucky can feel it in every part of himself.

He inches his fingers up underneath Bucky’s skirt just slightly and Bucky gasps a little despite himself. “You tryin’ to get up my skirt, Wilson?” Bucky asks, flushing hot.

Sam leans up and kisses his shoulder. He wraps his big hand around Bucky’s thigh and squeezes it. “Yes I am, Bucky. You just look so good. Can you really blame me?”

Buck huffs out a weak laugh, “You’re such a dog.” But he doesn’t stop Sam when he keeps moving his hand up and up. Bucky manages to keep it together, just taking small shuddering breaths until Sam’s fingers ghost the outside of his panties. These ones are silk, so just the mere suggestion of pressure has Bucky’s eyes fluttering shut.

“You like that, don’t you? Me just reaching up your skirt and touching you through your cute panties? Huh, baby?”

“Mhm,” Bucky says. He ducks his head to kiss Sam, slow and sweet, moaning into his mouth as Sam continues to touch at him.

Sam pushes at him so that he falls down on the bed. Bucky gets himself up so that his head’s resting on the pillows. Sam crawls in between his legs. “You want me to fuck you in your dress?” He asks, then adds, “You just look so pretty, baby,” for good measure.

“Please.” Bucky says, “but don't- don't mess it up.”

Sam smiles at him, “I would never.” Then hikes it up past his waist. Bucky’s dick is straining against the panties, the head of his dick poking out the top. Sam puts his face down there, nuzzling at his balls and placing hot, open-mouthed kisses at him through his panties. Bucky gasps and cups the back of Sam’s head. Sam pulls his panties down just enough so that Bucky’s dick pops out of them and swallows him down in one go. Bucky’s back arches clean off the bed.

He's never felt so good, so sexy before in his entire life and he absolutely loves it. Sam sucks him good and Bucky watches his mouth work, how his full lips stretch across Bucky’s dick and his cheeks hollow as he takes Bucky deep into his throat. Sam moans around him and Bucky sees stars.

After a minute, he pulls off of Bucky’s dick with a loud wet noise. He gets up off of the bed long enough to strip off his clothes and grab the lube from the bedside table. He slicks up his fingers, presses a soft kiss to Bucky’s thigh and then pushes one inside. Bucky moans as Sam fingers him, when he adds a second finger he crooks them and hits the place inside Bucky that makes him cry out and beg for more.

“Patience, Princess.” Sam says firmly and Bucky almost loses it right there.

Sam gets him open and wet after what feels like hours. When he finally pushes his dick inside of Bucky, it's all Bucky can do but to grip his strong biceps and hold on.

He fucks Bucky hard, but not fast, every stroke aiming for all the right spots inside. Bucky’s moans pitch higher and louder. His fingers scrabble at Sam’s arms and shoulders before they come to rest at his chest. Sam fucks and fucks him and tells him, “I love seeing you like this, Princess. My beautiful Princess.” Which makes Bucky cry out so damn loudly.

Sam’s thrusts quicken and instead of digging his fingers into Sam’s skin, they travel to grip onto his pillow behind his head and pull at his own hair. He's mad with the feeling, the intensity of Sam fucking him just like he needs it, knowing him, understanding him so deeply.

Sam lets go of one of Bucky’s hips to fist his dick. “You gonna come for me?” He grits and Bucky knows that means Sam’s close. He's close too so he nods, frantic, loud wanton noises leaving his mouth.

He comes first, wailing as Sam fucks him through it, clenching up around Sam like a vice, moaning Sam’s name. Sam follows shortly after, spilling hot and wet inside of Bucky.

Sam carefully lies down on top of Bucky. He kisses him nice and sweet. When he pulls away Bucky says, “I love you.” Because his heart feels so damn full that he thinks it's just going to explode in his chest.

“I love you too.” Sam says, panting. Bucky kisses him again.

 

They get cleaned up and Bucky wears his dress to make them breakfast. They drink their coffee together. Bucky remembers to sit with his legs crossed and when Bucky teases Sam about something unbelievably silly (as usual) Sam laughs and places his hand on Bucky’s knee.

 

He rubs Sam's feet and watches some mindless TV for a while after that. He feels so content, so at peace that he can only think about how wonderful it feels for a few seconds until he has to stop. He doesn't push the feeling down like he normally would, instead he tries his best to lock it away somewhere safe, so that he can remember it again on a bad day. He smiles at Sam when he sees Sam looking at him. He feels so good inside that his toes curl.

 

Sam makes them sandwiches for lunch and they head down to Prospect Park to eat them. It's an unusually chilly spring day, and while Bucky doesn't feel comfortable wearing his dress outside he does wear his brown sweater and his Snow White headband. Sam holds his hand the entire time they walk. Bucky’s cheeks hurt from smiling like a real dork. Bucky lays out a blanket for them and Sam lays with his head in Bucky’s lap. Bucky plays with his hair while Sam tells him about the latest goings-on with all of their friends.

After they eat Sam walks around picking dandelions for a while. He furrows his brow and does some weird stuff with them while Bucky reads a book. Bucky’s reading about Mars. He really loves space, but hopes he doesn't have to go any time soon. Well, it sure would be interesting if they did. He wouldn't mind going to Asgard.

He’s interrupted in his story when something yellow and cold plops on his head. Bucky looks up at it and feels his eyes cross. Sam laughs. He picks it up off of his head and examines it.

It's a crown. A flower crown. Just for him.

Bucky looks up at Sam who gives a little shug. Once again here he is changing Bucky’s entire world with something he doesn't even think is a big deal. “We’ll get you a better crown someday, but I figured this would do for now.”

Bucky doesn't know what to say, so he gapes at Sam for a minute and then gives him back the crown.

“Do you...not like it or-”

“Oh, no!” Bucky says quickly, “I just want you to put it on again.” Then he smiles and bats his eyelashes a little, since Sam can never say no to that.

Sam chuckles and does, he gives Bucky a little bow and says, “M’lady.” Before he picks Bucky’s hand up and gives it a kiss.

Bucky grins so hard his nose wrinkles and he says, “Now make yourself one.”

“Why?”

“Because if I'm the princess than you're the prince, right?”

Sam positively beams, and does.

 

After dinner, when Bucky’s safe, home and back in his pretty dress again, Sam suggests they watch Sleeping Beauty. He tells Bucky it's another princess classic, and that it reminds him a little of Steve except for his true love’s kiss came a few years after his awakening.

As Sam puts the movie in, Bucky thinks about what would happen if Steve walked into their house right now to see Bucky in his pretty dress and him and Sam with their flower crowns on (Sam’s still wearing his, he loves it even though he hasn't said so). Knowing Steve, he'd probably smile at them and ask if he could have a crown too. Bucky would tell him no, but they'd find a spot for him in the royal court. Maybe he could be a jester.

Bucky snuggles into Sam’s side and the two of them just enjoy the movie for a while. When a particular song comes on, Sam stands up.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asks.

“Dance with me, my fair princess.” Sam says, eyes crinkled and sparkling. So Bucky rolls his eyes and takes his hand.

Sam spins him and twirls him as the music swirls in his ears. “You're a dork," Bucky tells him.

“Well so are you.” Then Sam lifts him up and spins him around before giving him a sweet kiss.

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you_  
_I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once_  
_The way you did once upon a dream_

Bucky laughs as Sam dips him and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the amazing art of Fairytale Princess!Bucky by Cobaltmoony [here](https://unclesteeb.tumblr.com/post/152029984666/cobaltmoonysart-he-knows-that-times-are)!!


End file.
